Insideout
by I Dazzle You
Summary: I thought blendin gin would make getting by easier. i must have stood out, because my life got harder. All Human


**SM Owns; I created the plot heheh =]**

**Insideout**

**I thought blending in would make getting by easier. I must have stood out because my life got harder.**

**Chapter 1: Eggs, Date, && the Aftermath.**

"Rosie Grossy, Rosie Grossy, Rosie Grossy," they chanted at me as I walked through the hallway on my way to lunch.

That's me, Rosie Grossy. I sat down at one of the tables by myself.

I was a chubby teenage girl with glasses and braces. I had no sex appeal but hey, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. I wore a long below the knee plaid skirt with a plain white button up shirt tucked into my skirt. I wore my sandy blonde hair in two braids. And to top it off I wore black penny loafers.

It was the last day of Junior year and I was still being made fun of. I don't get it? Why can't they give me a break on the last day of school? It's not like I did anything wrong. I was always quiet. I sat at the back of the cafeteria alone, ate my lunch and read a book for most of the period. I didn't have any friends. I was never mean or spiteful to anyone. I just minded my own business and was never in anyone's way. I was shy and kept to myself a lot. But still people made fun of me.

I went to my last period of the day, English. I was always good at writing. Of course I was good in all my classes. I maintained a B average in every class, besides P.E.

The teacher said we could talk amongst ourselves for the whole period since it was the last day. Everyone started talking to their friends. I just took out a good book and read quietly. I was getting really into my book, I was nearly finished when I heard some one whisper, "Rosie Grossy, Roise Grossy."

I turned around to see it was Edward Cullen. He was always mean to me for no reason. He once spread a rumor about me saying: that if kids played with me they'd catch a disease and die.

He looked at me and made his lips into a form of a kiss and created the sound to go along with it. I blushed and turned around to continue my book.

The bell rang. Thank the heavens. I get to leave this place for three months.

I was walking home when I heard a car beep behind me. I turned around when I felt something land on my head. I reached up to see what it was. It was an egg. I pulled the remaining shell out of my hair and scowled. I was too preoccupied with wiping the egg out of my hair to see the car slow down beside me. It was a shiny sliver Volvo. The window rolled down to reveal none other than Edward Cullen himself.

He smiled and laughed and threw some more eggs at me.

I tried to run away but with no such luck, I wasn't that fast because of my weight. I guess he ran out of eggs because he sped away. I would have yelled 'JerK' but I was afraid he would come back and do something worse. I continued to walk home, smelling like eggs. Gross. By the time I got home I was crying. Why would he do that? What did I ever do to him? He's always ignored me up until now. When I got home no one was home. I picked up a note off the kitchen, _'We'll be home later, order pizza – money on top of the fridge, Mom.'_

I went upstairs to my room and dropped my stuff and headed for the shower to wash my hair. When I got out surprisingly my hair felt softer than usual. I guess it was the eggs that Edward threw at me. I ordered pizza and watched "Never Been Kissed". All my life everyone around me made me feel bad about myself, like I was a waste of space or something. And it's all my fault; instead of doing something about I just sat back and let it happen.

The door bell interrupted my thoughts. I went to answer the door and was surprised to see who was on my door step. Edward Cullen.

Embarrassed about my bunny slippers and power puff girls pajamas I stepped back a little awaiting the contact of eggs to my hair again. Edward held up his hands and said, "No I'm not here to throw eggs at you. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked. Why did he want to come in my house?

"I just wanted to apologize, what I did was stupid and immature and I'm sorry." He said.

"Well, yes it was, and you didn't have to come all this way to tell me that. A note would have been fine." I said awkwardly.

He smiled. Weird. "Look I want to make it up to you some how," he said.

"You don't have to do that…so, its late I'm going to go.." I said and looked down.

I hadn't noticed that he stepped closer to me until he put his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him. He leaned in until his mouth was inches from mine. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

"Well there's got to be something I could do, to make up for what I did." He said.

And then he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

He broke the kiss and said, "So its official, I'll pick up at eight."

"Yeah" I replied breathlessly and reached up and touched my lips. He left some type of burning sensation on my lips.

He kissed me on the cheek and walked away to his car.

I went back inside and went to my room confused yet content.

The next day I woke up and smiled, and then frowned. I must have ate too much pizza because I had the strangest dream. Edward Cullen kissed me and asked me out on a date. Whoa Rosie you have a wild imagination. I went downstairs to get some cereal when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"May I speak to Rosie?" a very velvety voice spoke.

"Speaking? Who may I ask is calling?" I answered awkwardly.

"It's Edward" he said.

"Edward Cullen?" I almost screamed.

"Yes" he said.

"Ok…" I said.

"I just wanted to call to see if we're still on for tonight?" he said.

I put my hand over the mouth part of the phone and nearly screamed 'so it wasn't a dream' and jumped up and down.

"Of course," I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Okay well I'll pick you up at 8." He said.

"Yeah," I said dumbly.

"I can't wait to kiss you again," he said, "Bye," and hung up.

I fell on the floor dazzled.

All day I prepared for our date. I was so excited. I found my best dress and heels. It wasn't anything new but it'll do. I went into my parent's room for perfume and jewelry. I took my Mom's pearls and put on the expensive stuff. I wore my hair down; I wonder if he like's my pigtails?

I was all ready by the time he rang the doorbell.

I opened the door to see that he was dressed casual; jeans and a t-shirt. I frowned; I got dressed up for nothing.

"I thought you were taking me out to a fancy restaurant?"I said quietly.

"Oh no we're just going back to my place." He said looking at me up and down.

"okay I'll go change," I said and turned to head up the stairs. He stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"No, what your wearing in fine I like it. You look…sexy." He said. My cheeks turned pink.

"Sexy," I whispered. Wow he must really like me.

We got into his nice silver Volvo and drove to his house. The whole ride there he held my hand. Wow.

His house was secluded by a green forest. It was a really big house; white like marble.

He opened the passenger door for me. "Wow, such a gentlemen," I said to him. He held my hand and kissed the back of it. There's the burning sensation again.

"My parents aren't home so we have the house all to ourselves." He said.

It made me nervous – excited that we were all alone. Just me him in a big empty house.

We ordered pizza and watched a movie – The Notebook. He was even romantic.

I sat between his legs (as best I could fit) with his arms around me. He moved his hand up and down my arms gently. It gave me shivers; he left a tingly feeling on my arms. I turned around and looked at him.

"Edward, when did you know you liked me?" I asked him.

"Sophomore year," he whispered.

I smiled.

He kissed me on the forehead and smiled that dazzling smile at me.

He leaned in closer to my lips and kissed me gently on the lips. I didn't really know what to do so I just went with the motion of his lips. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue and I giggled. I let his tongue in my mouth and was surprised by the feeling. It was wet and his tongue kind of tickled mine. He tasted like…pizza.

Some how he turned me around so I was straddling his lap, we continued kissing for what seemed like a good couple of minutes. His hands went to the back of my dress and he unzipped it. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to?" he asked me.

Do I want Edward Cullen to be my first? Yes.

I responded by pulling my dress down to expose my bra. He smiled and raised his hands to touch my breasts. I smiled down at him.

In the heat of things he was on top of me with a condom on now reaching for my panties while kissing my neck. My head was turned to the side towards the TV. On top of the TV I saw something small with a red light.

"Edward what's that?" I asked.

"What's what love," he said and continued to kiss my collarbone.

"That red light on top of the TV." I said.

"Oh it's a webcam connected to the TV" He said while touching my hip.

"So what does the light mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said annoyed.

Something didn't feel right. Why would he have a camera on the TV?

I started to feel Goosebumps all over, I had a feeling I was being watched. That this whole date was fake. It was just to get me in bed. Yeah, so Edward Cullen can get in my pants.

As one tear slipped down my face Edward had finally gotten my panties down.

I pushed him off of me and pulled my dress on found my shoes and purse and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward yelled at me.

I turned around and looked at him long and hard.

I looked down and saw the remote on the coffee table. There was a button that said webcam channel. I picked up the remote and pushed the button and turned to see Jessica Stanley and other kids I knew from school on the screen.

I looked at Edward. He had a smile on his face. He snapped dramatically and said, "Darn, you messed up our little bet."

I turned and ran as fast as I could go in those old heels.

By the time I got home I was all cried out. I had to walk home all by myself. Edward's house was very far from mine.

I wasn't sad anymore about what Edward Cullen did to me, I was angry. Why? I don't understand why go through all the trouble of making me miserable. Its easier to pick on the weak. I all I do at school is sit there while they taunt and make fun of me. I never lash back I just sit there and act like it's not happening. I felt so weak.

I went up stairs to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for bed. Surprisingly I wasn't hungry. I looked into the mirror and I didn't like what I saw. I had big glasses, pimples all over my face, and braceses. My clothes weren't cool, and I was over weight. These were the reasons they picked on me. The way I dressed and looked, and how I acted.

I cried myself to sleep. I thought about Mia in the Princess Diaries. How her Grandma came and changed her life forever. She went from the geekiest girl in school to the most beautiful princess. I wish I could be like her.

And then I popped up in bed with the most brilliant idea. I could become the most beautiful princess. Okay so not a princess. But beautiful; I have the money I could get rid of the pimples and glasses. My braces are going to be taken off in a week or so, and I could work off the weight.

People might ask why and who did I do this for. Some people might say it's to make me popular; to make it easier to fit in. But that's not the reason at all. I just want to get by until college and hopefully this change will make me feel good about myself on the inside. I owe those people who made fun of me nothing. They don't deserve my friendship.

There's chance that this "makeover" won't change anything. I honestly don't care if Edward Cullen falls in love with me or if Jessica Stanley wants to be my bff. I am also fully prepared for the never ending torture they'll dish out for the rest of senior year.

The next morning I went downstairs to see both my parents sitting across from each other at the dinning room table. There was papers and folders between them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rose darling please sit down," my Mother said.

"Yes Roise sit, your Mother and I have something to tell you," My Dad said.

I sat down at the table. This is weird.

"Honey, we're getting a divorce." My mother said calmly.

What?

"Your mother is going to take you to Santa Barbra California for the summer, while I get my stuff out of here and moved to Seattle." He said while looking at me.

"Yes and after that I will keep the house and you'll be able to see your father on weekends." My mother said.

Okay, my parents are getting a divorce. Not much of a surprise. They always kept their relationship very quiet. They barely went out at all. My mother always stayed here working at a clothing shop while my father had his business in Seattle.

"Okay," I said.

My parents weren't really good with each other anyway. They were more like good friends than a couple. But I do know that they love each other very much and love me.

My mom had rented an apartment temporarily in Santa Barbra. I talked to her about getting a "makeover" and she said it'll be exciting and she'll help me with it.

She probably just thinks I'm doing this change to get a boy's attention. But I'm doing it for me. I need this change. I could stay how I am but it makes me feel cautious. I don't want to be safe anymore. I need to do something drastic. Because real life isn't safe, it's full of risks and changes I'm not going to be ready for. So this is a taste of what I'll get in the real world.

I can't wait to leave high school, to get away from all the childish, spiteful kids at school. I'm planning to apply at Northwestern; that'll be my escape from this dead in life. I have nothing in this quaint little town of Forks in the state of Washington. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but they don't enough attention for me to want to stay here. I have no friends. But that could be my fault; I never tried to make friends. But it was also hard, everyone at school treated me like a bug that needed to be squashed quickly.

I've never had a boyfriend to hold my hand and protect me from the world. There was once a time when I wanted Edward Cullen to be my Knight in Shinning Armor.

Flashback: Freshman Year.

It was the first day of school. High school, I'm so excited. I was walking in the hall almost late for my second period of the day when I dropped my books on the floor. I was gathering and cursing my self being a klutz when a pair of pale hands picked up my geometry book. I looked up to see the most beautiful person that I'd ever seen. He looked like a model with perfect bronze colored hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Here you go," he said and handed me the book.

"Thanks." I said with a sort of lisp because of my braces.

"Your welcome, Hi I'm Edward." He said in a polite voice.

"Rosalie," I said quietly.

"That's a pretty name," he said. "Can I call you Rosie?" he asked.

"Sure," I blushed.

The warning bell rang and he said, "Sorry I got get to my next class, I'll see you later." He said and rushed to his class.

I smiled then went down the hall to my class.

Lunch

I walked in with my brown paper bag lunch full of treats. I looked around to find a seat when I saw a perfect head of bronze hair and headed over to it. Edward was sitting with a bunch of guys I knew from some of my classes.

I tapped him on the shoulder and said, "hi."

He turned around and gave me an annoyed look. I was little confused but though nothing of the look.

"Can I sit here?' I asked him.

"Hey Cullen is this your girlfriend," one of the unknowns from the table shouted and laughed.

Edward blushed. So did I.

"No," he practically shouted. "Get out of here freak," he yelled in my face.

"Hey what's your name?" someone asked me but before I could say anything Edward answered for me.

"Rosie Grossy," he said and laughed. And then they all started chanting it. Everyone joined in. Then I ran out of the cafeteria.

Xxx

That fantasy is over. I even got my second shot at him and he ruined for me again.

If I do find someone (likely) then I would want someone who isn't ashamed to be around me. Someone who will like me for who I am inside and out.

**A/N: without reviews I won't update. So review && you get a new chapter!**


End file.
